


Quicker Than You

by sugacariad (Iyatiku)



Series: Captain and Lionheart [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chess, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyatiku/pseuds/sugacariad
Summary: “You want Tanaka to sit down and play chess?” Suga said seriously, “You may be the captain, but that’s pushing it."





	Quicker Than You

**Author's Note:**

> A twist on the gaming/watching a movie prompt which was day 3.

“Tell me why we’re doing this again?” Suga asked, sliding down onto the floor.

“Because, it ‘helps to encourage self-awareness and advanced strategy,’” Daichi replied, glancing down at his phone, “and if Karasuno needs anything, it’s self-awareness.”

“Wouldn’t you say you have enough self-awareness, captain?” he smirked back.

“Chess is a game for two, remember.”

Suga narrowed his eyes “I’m not sure whether I should be offended…”

Daichi’s head snapped up, the look of horror so plainly written on his face he might as well have just told him Volleyball had been banned. Suga lived for these moments, the moments where he was able to catch his boy off guard. It didn’t happen often enough and it was _infuriating_.

“Suga-san, I d-didn’t mean-“

He arched an eyebrow.

“Dumbass.” Daichi muttered after a second, shaking his head while Suga laughed. “Just make your first move.”

“Mmmmm Okay.” He lifted a hand and pushed a piece forward. He watched Daichi do the same.

“I want to help the second years strategise like this, they’re still so jumpy. They’re never more than one move ahead, and they need to be better than that if they’re going to keep winning next year.” He explained as they played.

“You want Tanaka to sit down and play chess?” Suga said seriously. “You may be the captain, but that’s pushing it.” Daichi shrugged.

Before long he was just as bored as he’d expected himself to be. The room was warm and too full of stale air. It spoke to him quietly, saying ‘ _why don’t you just take a nap Koushi? You could just…lie down…’_

He lifted his eyes from the board and settled them on the boy across from him instead. He was deep in game mode, he could tell, that concrete look of concentration taking the soft curves from his face and turning them into unstable cracks around his eyes and lips. Daichi was gone and Captain Sawamura was sat in his place.

Suga sighed and pushed himself up, shuffling around the table and trapping Daichi between his legs from behind. The boy barely flinched, intent on his next move. He pressed his lips softly to the back of his neck, ran a finger down his bicep. Nothing.

He sighed again, deeper, and looked back to the game. Seeing the board from the other angle brought him pause, and for a moment the playful mood took a back seat. The game looked completely different from here, with his chin resting on Daichi’s shoulder.

“What if you…” he reached a hand forward to move his knight but Daichi caught him first, turning quickly and throwing Suga onto his back. He hovered above him, for a moment still stern, one hand curled around Suga’s wrist. Not tightly, but securely. He lingered, a heavy presence over him. They weren’t much different in size, but at moments like this, Suga was reminded just how strong their captain was. And not just physically, in will too. He swallowed.

“You think I didn’t notice you?” he said quietly, and then he smiled, letting go of his wrist and dropping his head to kiss him quickly. “A game of self-awareness, like I said.”

Suga let all of his breath out in one and lifted his leg to knee his boyfriend gently in the stomach. “You gonna do this to anyone in the team that can’t concentrate, Daichi-san?”

The latter coughed and rolled over to the side next to him. He tucked an arm behind his head and took up Suga’s hand between them. “Nope.” He turned his head and grinned. “That was just for you.”

“Good.”

They never finished that particular game of chess.


End file.
